


Three's A Crowd

by LaurenWritesFics



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenWritesFics/pseuds/LaurenWritesFics
Summary: Another long night for Dale, Harry and Albert during the investigation into the murder of Laura Palmer leads to tension and a sudden epiphany.
Kudos: 3





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Any reference to existing copyrighted/trademarked companies/characters is done so without intent of ownership. The sole ownership of Twin Peaks and its characters remains with David Lynch & Mark Frost.
> 
> This story must not be posted, reproduced or altered in any way without the express permission of the author.
> 
> * * *

A lone street lamp flickered against the sherbet sky as the wind whistled softly through the trees. At this hour, the only sign of life in Twin Peaks came from the rattling of timber lorries heading for the Packard Sawmill.

Inside the Sheriff’s station, the aroma of fresh coffee hung thick and heavy in the air. Wiping powdered sugar from his fingertips, Agent Cooper sat back in his chair, an involuntary sigh escaping his lips as he looked up at the ceiling and slowly around the room.

Just as Cooper took a sip of coffee, the door of the interrogation room opened.

"How’s it comin’ in here?" Sheriff Truman was slouching in the doorway.

Cooper stood up then, leaning against the table. He glanced down at the evidence bags laid out on the table, next to a half-eaten plate of donuts. There was a glint of boyish excitement in his eyes as he spoke.

"Putting the pieces together, Harry…" Cooper’s voice was soft and low, the gentle murmur of a man on the verge of discovery.

Harry’s stance shifted, his eyes narrowing a little. "Just what exactly are we dealing with here, Coop?"

For the first time since his arrival in Twin Peaks, Cooper was hesitant.

"Something profoundly evil." His shoulders broadened, one hand removed from his pocket, gesturing as he spoke. "Leland Palmer was only partly responsible for Laura’s murder."

Harry’s face scrunched. "You mean there’s someone else involved?"

"Not someone, Harry. Some _thing_."

Harry didn’t respond. When he left, the door didn’t click shut.

Cooper turned back to the table, picking up his coffee cup and pacing with slow, metered steps around the room. As he stood by the window, even the hum of the television at the reception desk couldn’t mask the half-hushed conversation in the hallway.

"…Sheriff, may I remind you that this man is a well-respected FBI Agent." Cooper heard Albert’s sharp, defensive bark, and instinctively turned towards the door.

"Maybe so, but if he’s gonna come here trying to solve a murder with some mumbo-jumbo -"

Albert cut Harry short. "Has it ever occurred to you that solving these cases sometimes requires more than cold hard facts? Sheriff, I say this as a peace-loving man, but if you ’d like to pretend you’re a corn-chewing bigshot in a small town, I suggest a visit to a model village."

With that, both sets of footsteps retreated.


End file.
